Farewell the Past – Greet a New Beginning
by NZWriter7
Summary: *Marik Ishtar One Shot* Many miss Atem, but one more than the rest. After being thrown into dispair can she learn to love again? One person is determined to see to it that she does and will not give up, for her happiness means everything to him now.


**Farewell the Past – Greet a New Beginning ~*Marik Ishtar One Shot*~**

**Take note, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Kazuki Takahashi****.**

**This is a late birthday present to a friend. Rin**** Igarashi is copyright to her and used only with permission. Chaos O'Connell is copyright to me.**

**Narrator's POV**

"I still don't get it. Why do you have to go? Surely you can stay…" a young girl sniffed, her tone pleading as she tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes. Behind her she could hear the shuffling of her friends, but none of them mattered to her right now. The only one she cared about was the one that was about to leave her and take her heart along with him. Before her eyes he was beginning to change and as he took her hands they were no longer warm, as she knew them to be.

"I wish with all my heart that I could stay, my love. But my time is up; I do not belong in this time, however much I may wish to. My task is now complete and it is time for me to enter the world where I truly belong. I will miss everyone… But you I will miss most of all. Goodbye, my sweet Rin"

Before another word could be said, the man pressed his lips to hers for one last time and then pulled away, giving all his friends one last smile. Then he turned his back to them and strode towards the light, taking on a different appearance fully as he came within a few steps of it. Then, as he stepped through and the stone doors closed once again, he was gone; leaving behind those who had become dear friends, allies and in the case of the young woman now on her knees and sobbing hard, love.

"Atem…"

It was a hard thing for everyone to stand by and watch. Not only were they losing a friend, but they had to watch another give in to her heartbreak. They were both happy and sad, with both emotions being just as strong as each other. It was hard to fully understand why Atem had to return to the spirit world, when his presence among them had become such a norm. For Rin, especially, it was hard to understand. In her mind her love was gone, he had abandoned her… And nothing, no one, would ever take his place.

For what seemed like hours everyone stood there still, as if waiting for the doors to reopen and the Pharaoh to walk back out and say that he had changed his mind. But there was no chance of that. He was gone now, a fond memory for all of them. He had changed their lives, for the better.

"I think it's time we left…" Yugi finally announced softly, being the first to break the stretching silence. Just as the words passed his lips there was a thundering rumble as the foundations of the underground temple began to crumble and the ceiling fell around them. A few short moments passed where everyone was frozen in shock, but then all of them began to run… All but one.

**Chaos' POV**

"Time to go!" I yelled, gently grabbing Mokuba's hand as Seto grabbed mine and the three of us made a break for the exit, just as everyone else did the same. Well, nearly everyone. Just as I place my foot on the first step, I looked back; realising that there was one of our group that hadn't moved. She didn't even seem to notice that the place was crumbling around her; she simply knelt there, frozen.

"Cha!" Seto roared over the sounds of falling stone as I let go of his hand, turning around and making a dash for my friend. As he roared for me again, I looked over my shoulder, my eyes determined.

"I have to get her! Keep moving! I'll be right behind you!" I called back, hoping that I wasn't telling a lie. With quick reflexes I dodged the falling debris as I made my way closer to Rin, eventually being at her side and gently, but firmly grabbing her elbow.

"Rin, come on! Now is not the time, we have to get out of here!"

The younger girl shook her head, curling further as she withdrew into herself and I had to quickly avoid another piece of falling stone. This was ridiculous!

"Just go… Leave me here" she said almost too quietly for me to hear, but as I did I began to frown. What was she thinking? "There's nothing out there for me now. Leave me here and I will be able to see him again… Atem…"

Now I had officially had enough. Growling dangerously I did the only thing possible right now; grabbed the girl around the waist and hoisted her over my shoulder; hauling her like a sack of potatoes as I bolted for the exit once again.

"No! Let me go! Let me die! I can't live without him, let me go!" Rin continued to screech; hitting me on the back. For someone against violence she sure could hit. But I wasn't about to let go and as I kept running I finally snapped.

"Forget it!" I yelled, finally making the steps and going up them two at a time. "I'm not leaving you here! You think Atem would want you to throw your life away, after all the time he fought to save you? Do we, your friends, really mean so little to you that you would think we would not miss you? Don't be so selfish!"

Alright, so that might have been a little harsh, but right now I really didn't care. She needed to hear it and softening my words wouldn't have had the same impact. As Rin finally stopped hitting me and fell silent, still with tears, I could finally see the light outside the exit. The closer I got, the more I could make out Seto and Odion, both ready to help is needed. Just as I hit the last few stairs, rubble became to cave in, intent on blocking us off. Thinking fast, I shifted Rin into my arms and easily tossed her to Odion, who caught her easily and quickly backed away. Split seconds after I made a quick jump and practically launched myself at Seto, just barely missing having my leg smashed as he caught me and quickly cleared away.

Panting hard, I watched now with everyone else as the temple fully collapsed and all that was left was a mass pile of rubble. No one would be able to enter that temple again.

Hearing a sob from just behind me, I glanced back at Rin. I could understand her pain, but even my patience has limits. After accepting a handkerchief from Seto to wipe off my face, I turned to the young girl and gently tapped my knuckles on her head.

"Don't ever think anything is more important than your own life again. There are some occasions when it is, but to give up living simply because of losing someone is nonsense. If death was the only way out of such pain then I would have died long ago. We all lost a friend today… Atem would not have wanted you to join him in such a manner"

All was silent following my words, but it was Ishizu who finally broke it, saying it was time to return to our lives. This was the chance for a new beginning and I for one was looking forward to it. However, it seemed that for Rin, a new life was not so easy to accept.

About a month after returning to Domino and finally settling into our new lives, I got a message from Rin. I had been at home, watching a movie with Seto and Mokuba when it came. I read it twice, just to make sure I wasn't mistaking the words, then I sighed and refolded the piece of paper; tucking into my pocket. Feeling eyes on me, I looked to my side to see Seto looking at me curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Rin" I said simply, turning back to the movie while I cuddled closer to him. "She's leaving Domino; returning to the States. She may not be back…"

She had followed my words; she was trying to live her life. But sometimes running from pain was just as bad as trying to escape it. I had a feeling she would be back, though, eventually…

**Marik's POV**

It has now been five years since last I saw Yugi and his friends; since the Pharaoh had returned to the spirit world. In that time much had changed. Now that my family and I were no longer bound as Tomb Keepers, we were able to create new paths for ourselves and mine had brought me to Domino. After studying for five long years I finally had passed the requirement for an internship to any business of my choice. As such, I have chosen to come to Domino, so that I may be near friends and test my independence. I still hadn't fully decided which business I wanted to work for… There was still time; I had two months to fully settle in first and make my choice, but if I hadn't decided by then I was an opportunity lost.

As I got off the plane and collected my luggage I expected to have to go and catch a taxi to get to my rented apartment. Instead, to my surprise, Yugi and the gang were all there waiting for me. They had come in Duke's car to pick me up.

"Marik!" Yugi called as he waved me over. At first I was a little taken aback, as the boy was now a bit taller, his voice deeper… I thought for a moment I was looking at the Pharaoh. But after overcoming this brief shock I soon waved back; jogging to meet them with a grin on my face.

"Hey, guys. It's been a while"

"I'll say. Glad you're here, actually, we could use some intelligent conversation" Tea commented in a flat tone and I only smiled as Joey and Tristan protested at her comment.

"Actually, you have come at a good time. There's meant to be a big announcement coming from Kaiba Corp today and he's invited us (well, me) along to be a part of a promotional act of some kind. It will be a chance for us all to get together again" Yugi said with a sweat drop as he tried to defuse the tension between his friends by diverting their attention. It worked, of course; any mention of Kaiba still made Joey snarl a little, though no where near as much as it used to. Label me impressed; it seems that five years has been enough time for them to finally find some common ground.

"Yeah, dat's true. From what I 'ear it's going to be something huge! I hope there's a buffet…" the blonde said as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. Some things never change.

"Is all you think about food, Joey?" I asked in good humour, causing the others to laugh and the man himself to start a grand speech on the wonders of food. Naturally, we tuned him out.

"So tell us, Marik, have you decided where you want to carry out your internship yet?" Tristan asked as we all squeezed into Duke's car. I hadn't managed to find a place of my own to stay in yet, but Yugi had offered me space in his home for now, for which I was grateful. It had either been that or call in a favour with Chaos. That I would rather avoid, simply because I didn't want to intrude. I suppose in a way this meant I was quite disorganised, but I hated rushing into anything.

"Not yet. I have a few options in mind, but I haven't fully settled on anything yet"

"Yeah? Well, so long as you don't end up working for Rich Boy, you'll be sweet!" Joey cheered. "Now, let me tell you what's been happening…"

Just as we pulled out, with Joey regaling me with tales of his five year duelling exploits, none of us saw that another had just walked out of the airport… A friend we had all thought never to see again.

**Rin's POV**

After Atem had walked out of my life, after he returned to the spirit world I felt nothing. That day, I would have been happy to have remained in that temple, to follow him into that realm where we could be together for the remainder of eternity. When Chaos took me away from there at first I felt nothing; I was empty. Then I became angry and my despair at the loss of my love grew. As a result, instead of giving in to my want to follow Atem, I simply left behind all that would remind me of him; my friend, Domino and Japan as a whole. I returned to the states, moved out of home and made my own way. Nothing in my house related to anything Egyptian in any sense and any at any mention of duel monsters I would tune out or get away from it any way I could.

Five years passed and I did manage to move on from my memories of Atem and his departure, but as a result I felt empty when I noticed just how alone I had become. Being away from my friends for so long had left me lonely, as I hadn't made any new friends or been able to catch up with my old ones. In my depression they had all sort of drifted away from me. So finally, when my studies were complete, I decided that it was time to face my past. Besides, I wanted see Chaos, Yugi and the gang again. I missed them.

As a result of that desire I now find myself back in Domino, waiting outside the airport for my ride to get here. The only ones who knew of my return were Chaos, Kaiba and Mokuba; I had called ahead to inform them of my return and Cha had offered to send her driver to fetch me, rather than my having to pay for a taxi. She would have come to fetch me herself, but apparently today was going to be a big event for and she couldn't spare the time. I wasn't upset about that, since I was excited to know what the big news was. I would see her soon enough.

"Miss Igarashi!" A voice called to me and I looked to the right to see man in a suit waving at me while standing beside a corporate car. It didn't have any emblems on it, but I could tell by the number plate; CHSCRP. Smiling brightly, I went over and let the man take my bag and while he put it in the back I took my seat in the front passenger seat. Just as we were pulling out of the airport and heading towards Kaiba Crop I couldn't help but talk.

"It's been so long… Nothing seems to have changed" I muttered and saw the driver smile a little. Now I was curious. "Did Chaos say anything about what the big event is? Could you give me any hints?"

"I do know, yes, but I won't say. Miss O'Connell asked me not to say anything; she wants it to be a surprise. Sorry, Miss"

That was the only answer I could get out of him, no matter how many questions I asked. In the end I huffed and sat back with a small pout and my arms folded across my chest. I hate waiting.

"Rin!"

After arriving at Kaiba Corp I was at first a little lost as to what to do next. Chaos had simply said that I was to meet her here, but she didn't say exactly where and I had no idea where I was going within this building. Not only that, but the place was absolutely packed with people; press, public… Fortunately the woman herself had just stepped out of the elevator with Kaiba and Mokuba at her side. The instant she saw me she started coming over, but only managed to get half way before I ran to her and engulfed her in a near bone crushing hug. Aside from looking a bit older now she hadn't changed at all.

"It's so good to see you! What's going on, what's with all the press? How have you been? Do you still—" I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't stop. I had been gone so long…

"Woah, Rin, slow down" Chaos laughed and waved her hands in front of her. Then she smiled. "To start with, you'll find out what's with the press in a few minutes; Seto is just getting ready to make the announcement. I've been fine, though busy of course. The rest of your questions can wait until after; we'll sit and catch up…"

"Rin? Is that really you?"

That voice… No, it couldn't be… As I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes. That spiky hair was unmistakable…

"Atem? Atem? OMG, Atem! How—When—Why didn't you-?" I cried, and flung myself into his arms. I couldn't believe it, he was back! My love, my Atem –

"Um… Rin…" He said softly, his hands on my shoulders. I pulled away in order to look up into his eyes, my own full of tears of joy and I felt that I might just burst with it… But then I saw it. His eyes; they weren't quite Atem's. They were similar, but the subtle difference was there. This wasn't him, it was…

"Rin, it's me. Yugi" The young man said softly, obviously feeling bad that he had to and then I knew for certain. I had it all wrong. This wasn't the man who had I loved, this was his reincarnation… Yugi had grown up and was now just like Atem in appearance and voice. Once more I felt my heart break, but I pushed it aside. Of course he would be more like the once Pharaoh of Egypt. They always had been so very alike.

"Yugi… I'm sorry" I muttered, but didn't let go of him. Instead I hugged him again, only this time more gently and in a friendly manner. "You've changed; you're taller than me, now~"

As the rest of the gang came up I hugged each of them in tern, with the exception of Duke. I could never really get used to the idea of hugging him, somehow. I came to Marik last and I couldn't conceal my surprise at seeing him in Domino, let alone with the gang.

"Hello, Rin" he said softly and gave me a long hug. Of all those who had been present the day Atem returned to the spirit world, I think he was the one that had understood my emotions the most. He had been the one to hold me on the journey back to the hotel and to make sure that I actually ate that night. When we left Egypt he had promised to come visit, but of course I had left.

"Hi, Marik" Was my soft reply. Having known him only a short while, I was surprised to find that seeing him now made a familiar but forgotten feeling stir within me. Not wishing to acknowledge that feeling I quickly pulled away, thankfully being able to cover my sudden abruptness by Joey pointing out that Kaiba was about to make his announcement. Deciding that I would stick with Yugi and the others for now, I joined them in the front row seats, with Marik seated beside me.

**Marik's POV**

It took me a while to believe that the woman sitting next to me was Rin; the very same girl who had been so completely in love with the Pharaoh. She had grown now into a fine young woman; her features matured. She was still obviously the same Rin Igarashi when it came to personality, though perhaps a little more aware of her surrounding now than what she used to be. But there was a new shine in her eyes that spoke of a deeper wisdom that had grown from her ordeals. Frankly the only way I could describe her was beautiful, in the literal sense of the word.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet please. Mr. Kaiba would now like to address you all" Kaiba's man, Rowland, announced first and silence fell in anticipation as the man himself came up to the mic; Chaos at his side. I'll admit at first I had wondered how those two had managed to form any kind of relationship. Now, though, I was happy to see that my statement of them never being able to make it had been proven wrong.

"I'll keep this brief. For the past five years Kaiba Corp has been working on a new project in the line of duel monsters. I am proud to announce the opening of Duel Academy; the school for younger generations to make duelling more than a hobby, but a profession!"

There a massive round of applause following this announcement, but my mind was now working overtime. Kaiba Corp had been one of my possible choices for internship and now, with this announcement, I was leaning more towards that choice. Not only would it be a huge boost to my resume, but it was almost certain that with this new venture Kaiba would be looking for new staff. Now just to convince him…

"Alright, Marik. I'll give you a trial period of a month under supervision and then at the of that period I will decide on whether you may continue your internship at Kaiba Corp"

Behind me, my friends all cheered. They had come with me while I talked the possibility over with Kaiba, just in case he needed a little extra persuasion. As it turned out, though, I didn't need it. It seemed that the CEO was pleased enough with the descriptions of the qualifications enough to allow me the trial period, as was standard procedure. If I couldn't pass the trial period then I would either have to return for another year's study or find another company to take me on for double the time. Thankfully, Chaos was also in the room and offered to be my back up should that happen.

"Thank you, Kaiba" I said sincerely as I bowed to them both. "Congratulations, by the way"

To my surprise the man actually smiled, not smirked; smiled at me as he gripped Cha's hand that was resting on his shoulder gently and they shared a look between them as the diamond and ruby ring on the female CEO's finger caught the light. That had been the second announcement of the day that had the press all in an uproar more than the one about Duel Academy; the Seto Kaiba was now officially engaged to Chaos O'Connell.

"Thank you, Marik…" Chaos said softly, But Kaiba cut across her and in his usual manner told me to be on time to begin work the Monday my contract started.

**Rin's POV**

Two months on from that day saw a whole lot of new changes for everyone. Marik began his work at Kaiba Crop as an intern for business management and international affairs and I mine at Chaos Corp as a member of the architecture and design team. Yugi, of course, was still duelling as his profession as well as now being the main owner of the Game Shop. Duke had his business, with both Tristan and Joey being employees there and Bakura we only heard from every now and then, as he had joined his father as a roaming archaeologist. Over all life was great and everything was going steady as we all made sure to make time to spend together around our busy schedules. At first I had been hesitant to meet with my friends too much, as I wasn't sure whether I could handle seeing Yugi too often and being reminded of Atem. However as time passed I soon found myself to be thinking less of my long gone love and more about another; Marik. Even though Yugi was almost an exactly duplicate of his past self, I was surprised to find that I wasn't drawn to him in that way. Instead, I was drawn to the blonde Egyptian man who had once been such a thorn in our side, but was now a very good and close friend. When I say I was drawn to him, though, I wasn't yet willing to let it be on the same level as I had been with Atem. We were closer to each other than I was with the other men of the gang, certainly, but as far as liking him in a romantic way… I don't know. I have known him for years, but knew not much about him in that time. Only now am I beginning to learn about him. No… I wasn't about to let myself get set up for heartbreak again.

Even so, despite my promises to myself that I would allow another into my heart, that I would spare myself the chance of being broken once again… Sometime people have a strange way of being able to make one take back such promises and Marik was doing a fine job of just that. Time passed quickly; the first month gone and the Egyptian man awarded his full internship with Kaiba Corp. Then the months following seemed to fly by so fast that I could barely keep up and before I knew it, it was the New Year. We had all made arrangements to meet at Marik's new rented apartment to sit up and watch the sunrise, for only his place could hold all of us efficiently.

"Welcome! Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon" Marik announced as he opened the door for us and gestured towards his living room. As we well filed in, with Joey and Tristan already sniffing and trying to figure out what was to eat, I was amazed to see that not only was the place exceptionally tidy, but the man had set out everything we could need. Drink, snacks, movies, games – you name, it was there and all ready to be used and consumed.

"Wow—Marik this place looks amazing~!" I complimented him as I clapped my hands and let my excitement show. Admittedly he had asked me for some advice with decorating, but I hadn't known till now that he had actually followed that advice. It was quite a compliment.

"Thank you, though it's you who deserves the credit, Rin: Marik said softly as he came around offering drinks. "I had no clue even where to start decorating until you helped me. So I can't take all the praise for it. You're amazing"

I was slightly caught off guard by this; he wasn't solely meaning my work in that statement, but he was actually calling _me_ amazing? Sure, I heard that form of compliment time and again from my colleagues and Chaos, but to hear it from him somehow had more depth and actually sank in, rather than letting me just shrug it off modestly. It was only when his look softened that I realised I was blushing.

"I, er—T-Thank you" I muttered, looking down at the drink clutched in my hands. I was thankful when he moved away to talk to Tea then, for suddenly I was able to breathe again. How? How was I letting this happen to me again? And why did it feel so right? I know that Atem would have wanted me happy; would have wanted me to move on, but so far I hadn't been able to, for fear of disrespecting his memory and the love we shared. Only now I found myself leaning towards Marik more and more and though I was still uncertain… Perhaps it was time to allow myself to move on.

Somewhere around 1am Yugi and the gang decided that they would get in a few hours sleep before they would have to wake up early enough to watch the sun rise. As for me, I was far too hyped up, and opted to stay up all night, since it seemed Marik was keen to the same. Since there was no work the next day we could afford to and just sleep during the day if need be. So while everyone else left for bed, he and I continued to sit and watch a movie while still pigging out on snacks and drink.

During a somewhat dull part of the movie, though, Marik turned to me and looked serious.

"Do you still think about him? I mean, of course you do, but do you think that—you might be ready to leave behind the past and look to the future?" he asked softly and I'll admit my surprise. It was all rather sudden on his part, but from what I now knew of the man I knew that he was not one to beat around the bush. Sighing deeply, I looked blankly at the TV for a few moments before answering.

"Of course I still think of him, yes. He is in my thoughts nearly every day and he is still in my heart… But lately—I've been thinking that I can't spend the rest of my life sitting around wishing for the past to be undone. It's not possible and I want to be happy. So… yes, I think I am ready to move on and look to the future. Even so, I'm still unsure; I don't know if I can fully let him go and that may not be acceptable to anyone I might want to spent my future with"

Marik's eyes softened and he reached out to brush some hair back from my face; his tough so light and gentle that I couldn't suppress the smile it brought from me. His words then only made me smile all the more.

"No one is saying that you should completely let him go, Rin" he said in a tone that was understanding and reassuring. There was also something else in his tone of voice that had me leaning further into his touch and lean in closer just to hear more of it. "There will never be anyone that can replace Atem completely within your heart and anyone who might try is a fool... But I am no fool, Rin and for the past year as I have come to know you better I—have also come to like you past the boundaries of friendship"

**Narrator's POV**

As Marik uttered those words, Rin's eyes went wide and she froze. Suddenly it all made sense; why over the months he had always talked to her, why his touch was so tender and why in his eyes there was an extra light when he looked at her alone. These were the things she had only come to notice one they were pointed out to her, for she had been blind to them in her refusal to accept any affection that wasn't Atem's. Now it was all too clear and instead of wanting to run… She wanted to embrace it; the warmth, the affection – the happiness that comes with being in love.

"Marik…" the young woman voice in a tone that was little above a whisper as she then noticed that the space between them was slowly decreasing until, finally, there was none. As their lips met in the lightest brush of a kiss to start with, they both felt a – for Rin a familiar – tingle in their bodies that filled them with every positive emotion. As they welcomed the sensation their lips pressed together with more depth and a greater urgency that was filled with a shared passion. When they pulled apart and their eyes met, Rin knew then that this year was surely going to be better than the last five had been.

"Marik; thank you"

Another year passed and another after that. Through this time their relationship grew, until finally they admitted their love on the night of their two year anniversary. It was on this night that Rin had finally left her past behind complete and though her love for Atem would always burn, it was now Marik who held her heart as his own.

"What-? What do you mean you have to leave?" Rin screeched suddenly as she looked at Marik in shock and hurt. It couldn't be true; he was going to leave her, too! Just like Atem did!

"Rin, my love, listen; I have no choice. My internship period id over; I must return to Egypt to hand in my papers and receive my full qualification…"

"You could post those, or even email them! There's no reason for you to go yourself! So what, I'm not good enough for you anymore? You told me that you loved me, that you would never leave me! Now you… No!"

Before Marik could say or do anything else, Rin picked up her things and left as fast as her feet could carry her; running hard and fast. As hard as he tried to catch up to her it was no use; she could really put on speed when she wanted to. In the end he knew it was futile and he could only watch and she ran from him, not once looking back.

The half year that followed seemed the longest in his life for Marik, where for Rin it was nothing new. While she didn't allow herself to shut down like she did last time and she didn't run, she did lose a lot of her exuberant personality. She became more subdued and reserved, causing her friends to worry all the more than when she had actually run away those years ago. However, soon came the day of Kaiba's and Chaos' wedding, and as the maid of honour she refused to be depressed and ruin their special day. Though she had not expected what would come to her that day, also. After the 'I do's were said and the rings passed, the celebration began. Everyone was dancing, laughing and celebrating the newly weds; even one person who Rin had been so certain that she would never see again.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice asked politely and as she turned her head to look at the owner of the hand extended before her, the breath caught in her throat. Without even fully registering that she was doing it, Rin placed her hand in Marik's and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As they gently swayed together in perfect sync she looked into his eyes; a frown soon coming to her features and turning quickly into a scowl.

"What are you doing here? You left, didn't you? One whole year it's been and not a word from you…" she began to say, but just like so many time before her words were cut off as the man kissed his love deeply while pulling her as physically close as possible. When he pulled away he sighed and rested his forehead to her, taking advantage of her dazed state to explain.

"I know. I'm sorry, Rin, but… Believe me when I say that contacting you was impossible until now" he said quickly and when he knew she was listening he continued. "When I returned to Egypt and I had finally settled everything I began to organise a few other things. Firstly I contacted Kaiba and negotiated a permanent place as a Kaiba Corp employee, and I also put through a settled offer on the apartment I was renting. I own it now. That took a few months to have all that confirmed. After that I had to arrange for shipment of all my belongings from Egypt to Domino… Then finally sell my home there and return here myself. Rin, I would have contacted you, but in amongst all that… and I wanted to surprise you. Even if—even if you don't want to take me back, know that I never was going to leave you. When I said I had to go, it wasn't permanent. How could I ever leave you?"

**Rin's POV**

As everything Marik was saying entered my ears I didn't realise that we had stopped moving. I could only look into his eyes and see there the shining sincerity and the genuine love. He hadn't left me, not really… He had been spending all this time arranging it all so that we could be together in Dimino. If I hadn't of run out on him so suddenly that day, perhaps I would have known that. Sometimes my high-strung personality could really get the best of me and this time it had proven to be at the worst possible timing. Now that I knew the truth I couldn't fault him and instead of answering in words my only reaction was to kiss him hard once again while wrapping my arms securely around his neck. When I pulled away to breathe I had tears running down my face; tears of joy.

"Oh, Marik; I am so sorry. I—I can't believe that I had so little faith in you. I'm sorry" I said over and over, but he silenced me once more. It was at this time that I was aware that we had an audience and a faint pint tint came to my cheeks. Even so, I didn't pull away… I didn't have to. Before another word could be said by anyone else, or me, Marik took hold of my hands and slowly got down on one knee. No way… Was this really happening?

"There's one other thing" he said quietly while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box; the kind many girl's dream of. Quickly glancing at Kaiba and Chaos in apology for stealing some of their thunder, he then turned his gaze back to me; his eyes filled with hoipe. "Rin, the main reason I didn't return sooner is because I was also waiting for this to be completed so that I could present it to you this night. Rin, my love; will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Now I was officially in tears and from the corner of my eye I could see all my friends, even Chaos and Kaiba, beaming with happiness and pride on my behalf. I had never really though of myself as anyone's wife, not even really Atem's, since that life seemed so far away. Now, though –

"Yes… Oh, Marik, yes; I will marry you!"

As the cheers of our friends broke out around us, I dropped to my knees before he could even get p and kissed the Egyptian man with so much love and passion that I think he nearly fell over. As he slipped the ring onto my finger, a beautiful piece of a single diamond and who sapphires, I could swear that in my mind's eye I could see Atem standing there smiling in approval.

And so, with my passion for life and love restored, I bid farewell to the past and greeted a new beginning.


End file.
